1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus in which a plurality of images are superposed on an image receiving member and formed into a multiplex image, and in particular to a conveying and driving device for conveying and directing the image receiving member to a plurality of image processing stations for forming images on the image receiving member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a multiplex image forming apparatus of this type, there is a color printer apparatus in which a sheet-like transfer medium as an image receiving member is conveyed while being electrostatically attracted to a conveyor belt and is caused to pass through the transfer stations of a plurality of image forming means in succession and a color image by multiplex transferred images is formed on the sheet-like transfer medium. In this apparatus, the sheet-like transfer medium is conveyed by the conveyor belt and multiplex transfer is effected on the sheet-like transfer medium in the transfer stations and therefore, the image misregistration on the transfer medium is greatly governed by the movement accuracy of the conveyor belt. Thus, the circularity of the driving roller for driving the conveyor belt must be maintained within very strict limits and a high rotational speed is required of the gear train operatively associated therewith.